The Wheel Of Destiny :D
by Eevee67
Summary: it is awesome but there is only 3 chapters but you can send in ideas and i will use them I'm going to post the fourth one today 11/27/13i also going to post a chapter everdat till ter it be every other day till i finish. So visit me please! :)
1. How it Started

WARRING: EXTRME YAIO

I don not own beyblade

Ginga and his companions (Koya, Ryuga, Nile, Madoka, Kenta, Yuu, Benki, Masamune, Dashan, Sophie, and Concord) were peacefully chatting among themselves when suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the dense forest. Kenta dropped with a hard thud onto the rough foot path leading the way to Koma Village. Everyone heard a wicked screech from the somewhere in the surrounding area.

**Me**: That's right run! Run! (The sound of 50 bullets a second blasting the people and the trees)

I slowly drag each one of their stiff bodies into a pitch black room and roughly placed them on the floor using my trusted companion typhlosion a.k.a Blaze.

Koya was the first to awaken from the Super Knock- Out paint bullets he searched frankly for somebody or something. He heard a groan of sort it was Ginga and then Koya quickly but gently scoped him up and sob softy and mumbled something.

**Koya**: Ginga please wake up... I need you… become better... Because you're... the only one I...lo... I love you. (He then softy kissed him on the lips and explored his mouth with his tongue)

As the lights slowly flickered on you can identify Koya and Ginga smooching.

**Me**: Good morning folks its time for Wheel of Destiny! Hey! Stop it you two! Save that after the games start.

Koya blushed as red as Ginga's hair and yelled out with rage "You killed him! "

Me: First of all if he's dead that means you would be too. Secondly I used Super Knock-Out paint bullets. Lastly if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to break your beys. (Pointed to a clear glass case filled with beys dangly over a pit of molten metals)

I released a non-toxic gas into the air in order to wake the other bladders.

( Hyoma was in the room I caught him earlier )

**Me:** Let the games begin!

**Ryuga:** Who the *BLEEP* you think you are! (Hardly keeping his balance due to the bullets)

**Me:** Now in order to keep people safe from ryuga we will use different names but the name will show on you TV monitors. Such as this

Example: Real Name: Eevee67 Fake: Super Fan #1 or Happy face #2

**Ryuga:** Are you listening to me!?

**Me:** If any blader dose not cooperate or annoys me their bey will take a dip in molten metals.

Ryuga quickly bit his tongue.

**Me:** Time to get started! First to get the game started is the loud mouth Ryuga (happy face)

The granitic wheel appeared through a mist of smoke. Ryuga slowly walked up to the wheel and spin it.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Harlem Shake

Me: The wheel had eight different colors labeled with a number in this order.( I pointed to the wheel as it spins) Purple is number 1, red is number 2, yellow is number 3, green is number 4, black is number 5 , white is number 6 , blue is number 7 and orange is number 8. There are also boxes that match the certain number and color on the wheel. (The boxes suddenly dropped onto a table in front of me)

The wheel slowly yields to a stop and it landed on Blue number seven.

Me: (pulled a card from the blue box) Super Fan # 99 dares you to dress up as a pretty pink princess or play the plenty game where you must wear meat pants in a cage with a pack of hungry wolves. P.S they'll probably your balls are bitten off! (Happy evil face)

Ryuga: Pretty pink princess… (He growled)

Me: you also have to do the Harlem shake (Eviler happy face)

Ryuga: *gulp* princess…

Me: So be it!

A puff of smoke surrounded Ryuga and the smoke slowly cleared spotlights came out like in a concert when you favorite singer appears onto the stage. The Harlem shake song started to play and you can't imagine how funny it was. Everyone just stared at poor Ryuga after three minutes he was allowed to eyes were as wide as a deer staring into the car lights while Kyoya, Nile and Dishan laughed out loud. Kenta and the other were too scared to even think about laughing in case Ryuga was going to murder them.

ME: Now you have to stay in that costume until the end of the game or until someone wants you in a different one. You also get a star chip. This will allows you to make someone else the dare it can get _you _out of one when somebody tires to make you do one! (Happy face) Now you pick who goes next.

Ginga: Hey! Wait! Where's Yuu and Kenta! (They suddenly appeared next to me in tuxes to me Eevee67)

Me: They're my little helpers. (I pointed to them)

Ryuga: I chose Ginga because he pissed me off when I was going to pick Kyoya! :(

Ginga sniffled and got all teary eyed and whined.

Ginga: No….! Please I'm… Sooooooo Sorry!


	3. 4 Minutes Spent in Haven

Ginga slowly walked up to the wheel and spin it with little force due to his depression that Ryuga picked him to be next.

Ginga Thoughts_**: **__I was worried about who was in my mouth earlier but now I'm more worried about what I'm going have to do now because of this stupid game_

Me: The arrow landed on purple so let's see what kind of person going to make Ginga do what! (Kenta picked out the card and handed it to me) Well…. What do we have here? Mm mm….. WHAT! Ok…but I'm not sure they're going to like it…

Ginga: What is it? (In a shaky voice)

Me: Ginga and Kyoya have to play the game Seven Minutes in Haven and then answer some questions. (Evil smirk)

Kyoya Thoughts_: Yes I get Ginga! I also have an excuse to rape him!_

Ginga Thoughts: _I hope he rapes me…. What why would I want that!?_

Ginga/Kyoya: No! Way! In! He!*poof*

They were magically transported into a dark closet.

Me: (Pressing a button on my headset) Yuu is it set up?

Yuu: Yep sure is boss! (Laughing)

Ginga: Koya are you there…. (Whimpering and about to cry) Kyoya…. (Ginga putting his back on the closets wall)

What Ginga doesn't know Kyoya is slowly creeping in front of him to get close to his pants button and is also trying to take off Ginga's belt? He then finally whispers in Ginga's ear.

Kyoya: I'm only doing this to get my bey back (Rock Leon).

He finally gets Ginga's belt and button undone and starts stroking his d**** Gina moans softly. Kyoya strokes harder and faster. Ginga moans strips ginga nude and bite his neck hard.

Ginga: Ouch! That's hurts. (He whines and moans at the same time)

Kyoya just ignores him and starts touching him all over and starts to undress his self as well. The he slowly drags Ginga to the middle of the room.

Kyoya Thoughts_: I love his face and the way he moans. So cute! I am going further._

Ginga Thoughts_: Please don't listen to me…..I want it harder. MORE!_

Ginga: Please I can't handle this. (Moans a lot)

Ginga Thoughts_: More!_

Kyoya: (Licking nipples and bites) you taste so good. (Starts going below the belt and sucks Ginga's d**** hard)(Kyoya slurps pre cum)

Ginga: I'm going to cummm… (Holds the rug) Ugghhh… (Kyoya drinks it up)

Ginga: Please … stop….

Kyoya: I'm not losing Rock Leon! (Bites Ginga's dick)

Ginga: Owwww….. Not so hard!

Me: You've wasted 4 minutes.

_**Authors Notes: Please submit some ideas I will try to make a new chapter every day for a week so please be patient. **_


	4. Only One Minute!

Kyoya and Ginga couldn't her so they carried on unknowing not only their friends was watching them but the whole world as well.

Kyoya: I'm getting tired

Ginga: well then I guess it's my turn

Ginga then pushed Kyoya's mouth away and got on top of him and strated sucking lip then went below the belt and started sucking d****

Ginga: I only doing this for my bey Pegasus

Kyoya turns Ginga around so Ginga is now tongue wresting the rug but soon stopped

Ginga: What are you doing!? (Too tired to escape)

Kyoya took aimed with his d**** and with one thrust the inserts it Ginga's a**hole

Ginga: What are you doing!(Moaning very loudly and feeling very exhausted)

Kyoya: I'm going to cum all inside you (cum went inside Ginga)

Ginga couldn't hold it he cumed too.

He then was about to faint from the exhaustion when I announced something very important.

At that time Kenta and Yuu replaced their clothes with a cat costume for Kyoya and a little school girl uniform for Ginga.

Me: You only have one minute left so start warping it up! (This time they heard me)

Ginga: Don't tell people have been watching us…. (Whining voice with drool coming out because of all the sex)

Kyoya Thoughts_: Good! Now people know Ginga is all mine! _

Ginga Thoughts: Thank goodness it's all over why is the room spinning and getting… blacker….

Kyoya: carp! Ginga come on and get dressed. Ginga? CARP! He fell asleep!

Kyoya Thoughts: _He's so cute and mine!_ _!_

Kyoya quickly dressed himself first then with Ginga not realizing what they were wearing until it was.

*POOF* they re-appeared on stage and Kyoya was holding Ginga bridal style. Everyone but Benki was just staring at them.

He realized what he and Ginga were wearing but that wasn't the reason they were staring it was because of what they did in the dark closet together.

Me: You do know that your buddies here watched you and Ginga naughty together as well as the world.

Kyoya:*GULP* we only did it for our beys (Half look I'm so stupid and Half really I didn't know look)

Me: But for your amazing performance you each get four star chips and Kyoya but I'm picking who goes next for two more star chips for the both of you.

Kyoya Thoughts_: With those star chips I could get more time with Ginga or make him do one of my sexy dares. Mms…..WHAT A DEAL!_

Kyoya: It's a deal!

Me: O.K. (Yuu and Kenta handed both bas with 6 star chips to Kyoya because Ginga fainted)

In chapter 3 I meant pre cum. Very sorry Forgive me!


	5. Question Time Gone! Almost Done!

Me: Question time!

Kyoya: Carp you remembered!

Me: Question 1 From Mega Fan#34 (Luca908) How was the kiss?

Kyoya: Nice…I guess

A flash of lighting came and shocked Kyoya.

Kyoy: Ouch! What was that for!

Ginga: (Sniffle) that hurt…

Me: Kyoya. You didn't tell the truth so he got punished.

Kyoya Thoughts: _Man she is insane! _

Kyoya: It was great…

No lighting appeared

Me: Next question… Wait hold up! What! No! Fair! You lucked out the TV producer said to stop… (Teary eyed)

Kyoya: HAH!

Me: You lose 2 star chips!

Me: I pick who goes next.

Me: Next are Nile, Hyoma, and Dishan in the ultimate obstacle course!

Nile: You side you pick only one! :(

Me: No I side I was going to pick who goes next… (Know-it-all look)

Soon they were all in transported to an army fitness obstacle course and they all were wear military uniforms which by the way the uniforms weigh a ton…

Me: The obstacle course will have barb wire were you have to cross under, tire which you run in, a wall to climb and a shooting area where they are going to hit eight targets and use a zip rope to cross a lake filled with leeches and bugs. Or-

Dishan: Let's get this over!

Me: Fine cut me off when I'm talking but I control the game. Remember that next time. Let the games begin.

A horn bellowed through the room wand the contestants raced through the obstacle course,

As the contestants went the barb wire they were being pounded by fruit balls and ice.

Hyoma: What is this!

Me:Hyoma was the first through the barb wire closely followed by Dishan

Author Notes: thanks for reading and please keep reading


End file.
